A Captured Wolf
by taykitten96
Summary: It all started out a normal day out on patrol, until Paul was captured and taken away. To where? Read and find out. I hope the summary was good enough to interest anyone willing to read. Thank you for picking this story if you did. Please enjoy the story. From the author with love.
1. Chapter 1: One Less Wolf Pack Member

**Hey everyone, this is my second fan fiction! I wanted to see if I could work on two of my stories at the same time… wish me luck! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Please enjoy and do not forget to review the story and leave me some outstanding commentary. So without further ado…..**

(Paul's POV)

Chapter 1: One Less Pack Member

It was like any normal day with some of the La Push pack patrolling the perimeter of the woods that belonged to the shifters. After all it was our "duty" to protect people from the damn vampires that should decide to suck them dry of any red liquid their bodies withheld. Being a wolf the size of an adult horse did arise in the equation somewhere to assist with the humans' protection.

The wind whipped through my silvery gray fur as I ran at top speeds through the forest, hoping something exciting would happen in this poor ass town. I could imagine the redheaded vampire, Victoria, getting her head ripped from her body with my teeth clamped tightly around it and my wolf viciously yanking it off, resulting in her untimely demise. I mentally laughed with pleasure and anticipation for when the time did come.

'_I want to sink my teeth into her as well but you thinking about it show that you might have taken an interest in her, considering you're a womanizer Paul.' _stated Quil, interrupting my thoughts along the way.

'_Fuck off Quil' _I growled menacingly towards a brownish tan wolf through the mind link.

'_Quil stop goading Paul on.' _stated Jared, a chocolate colored wolf running through the woods near the beach.

'_You know he has anger issues and will attack you if you keep this up.' _thought Embry, a white and gray wolf speckled with black fur that was patrolling with Quil to the south.

'_I will kill you all if you don't shut the FUCK UP!' _I snarled with more force and anger towards them all as I halted my running and began my trek to the three nuisances. I saw them visually cringe and back away as I came closer to them.

'_Calm down NOW Paul' _commanded Sam, the alpha, the black wolf of our marry band.

'_Whatever' _I spat as I turned back around to walk the way I was originally headed. I did not care much about what the pack began talking about for the rest of patrol and I did not intend on throwing any of my input into the conversation either. This was fucking great, I was stuck with these babbling baboons for the rest of the next three hours. I smirked at everyone's reaction to my insult.

'_Paul, be nice to your pack mates' _said Sam as we continued walking while trying to scent out any leeches.

'_I am being nice' _I bluntly stated.

'_Hah! You wouldn't know what nice was if it bit you in the ass' _snickered Quil. I growled very low in my chest and was about to run and attack Quil when I felt an immense pain in my right side. I looked at the wound and found that I was bleeding from a bullet shaped hole and had a few… were those tranquilizing darts in my right hind leg? How did that happen and where did they come from? I was beginning to feel very woozy and could see myself falling towards the rough damp ground of the forest floor. The frantic and concerned words in my head growing distant as blackness consumed me. The last thing I heard was Sam's words _'Paul! Get up Paul! Where are you?! Hold on we are coming!' _and the rustling of leaves as a dark figure approached my fallen form.

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Paul is my favorite so I thought, "Hey why not make a story about him?" And here I am with the first chapter finished and the next one on the way. Please review if it was any good and leave any comments that could help with making the next chapter better. You never know, your ideas may just end up in the story. (^_^) Thank you again!**


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

**On another note… please enjoy the next chapter of this story. I would also like to thank everyone that is following this story and has it as one of their favorites. It makes me, a new writer, happy to see that my awesome audience is getting their times worth of reading one of my very own stories.**

(Paul's POV)

Chapter 2: Realization

I awoke to the muttered sounds of people talking. What they were talking about, I didn't know. My right side ached like hell and I felt like I was mauled by a bear and run down by a semi-truck, all at the same time. I pried my eyes open to get a good look at my surroundings. I did not expect my surroundings to be the best accommodations but what I saw was just disgusting. I lay in a dingy room locked in a massive cage, probably to fit my equally huge size, with a bowl of water to the opposite side of me and two people, who were probably the ones that captured me and put me in this shit hole, right in front of me. The walls had baby blue coloring and looked to be pealing and ripping all throughout. There were two to three medium sized windows on the left and right sides of me that portrayed the image of the outside world and allowed light to cascade into the room.

I could not pin point my location, making my troubles grow. For fuck's sake I was so pissed but could not reveal my true form to these mangy humans. They would for sure reveal the tribes legends to be true and make everything go to hell. I could not risk it, so I was forced to stay in my wolf form. I could not hear the others meaning I was on my own and quite a ways away from them. Judging by the uniforms the two men were wearing, I was either at the animal control building for wild life or at the Forks zoo. All I knew was that I was royally and truly fucked!

I was brought out of my musings as the sound of feet padding across the cold granite floor became increasingly close. I jumped to my paws at lightning speeds, startling the men and earning a silent laugh from me. Their eyes grew wide at witnessing my immense size up close. I deep growl arose from my chest and out through my muzzle broadcasting my dislike of the situation and their close proximity.

'_Whoa he is a beauty! I can't wait till the public gets a look at this guy.' _exclaimed the black haired man in the zoo uniform to the other brown haired man next to him.

'_Yeah me too. Bet he brings a shit load of money to the zoo since he is the new member there. Did you say that you thought he was a new breed of wolf?' _asked the bulky yet short animal control employee.

'_I don't really know if he is or not but guessing by his size and all I would say definitely yes. Since I'm not really sure, though, I am going to get him checked out by the zoo's vet and then see if he needs training and discipline. He seems a bit aggressive to me. We don't want him to attack the public if by some chance he escapes his habitat.' _stated the dark haired zoo employee.

Oh fuck no! Did he say vet and discipline training. I'll kill every last person who dares to touch me or try and tame me. I would rather die than give in to their measly acts of dominance. I would not go down without a fight, and I certainly will not be entertainment for the damn public to gawk at. With these thoughts at the fore front of my mind I snarled even louder at them and rammed my body against the cage bars. Who the hell do they think they are taking me away from La Push and making me some zoo animal for show?! I had the nerve to rip their throats out but tried my best to restrain myself. I didn't want to get my ass chewed out if Sam found me with two dead corpses at my feet and my wolf covered in the evidence.

'_He is definitely going to need discipline training now. I'll have to recommend it to the trainers.' _said the zoo man. I glared at him making him back up just a step from the sheer force of my eyes.

'_I just hope that he does not get free or else we are all dead meat. And I like my meat where it is thank you. Now…you paid and you can take this beast off my hands to the zoo. Thank you for your business.' _said the brown haired tall worker. He turned his head towards me and said, '_I look forward to seeing you at the new habitat in the zoo, mutt.'_

I was fucking furious. I wanted to kill him but when I slammed into the bars they were electric and shocked me. Don't get me wrong, it tingled but did not hurt. I mean come on what kind of a shape shifting werewolf protector would I be if I went down with a little zap to my body? I'm not THAT weak.

I growled and started to pace back and forth, ignoring the massive amount of blood I was gradually loosing from the bullet wound I received prior to my capture. I needed to get out of here but I couldn't without getting hurt or revealing the tribes secrets. This shit was just too much for me.

Soon a group of zoo employees came back with the black haired one, who I learned was named Tim, and started getting me loaded into a truck to transport me to the Forks zoo. I would nip and bit any who tried to touch me or that came to close for comfort. In return I earned a zap from the shock collar around my neck that gave fair warning that if I did that again I would be punished. Well hears what I have to say to that: FUCK THEM!

I lunged forward at a passing worker and almost got him when I was shot multiple times from…oh look again, tranquilizing darts. Oh great. Down I went and with that went my vision, consumed in a black world of the unknown. Down I went and with that went my vision, consumed in a black world of the unknown. "I wonder what will happen to me now?" I thought sadly as I drifted into a fitful slumber for the second time today.

**Meanwhile…**

(Sam's POV)

We were all looking around for Paul. The last time we saw or heard from him was at least three weeks ago when he was patrolling and later captured by, what looked like, animal control for wildlife creatures.

Shit was real right now and as alpha it was my duty to make sure the whole pack was safe and well trained to fend off any god forsaken leeches that threatened humanity. I felt like I had failed Paul but I would not give up. Little did I know that our pack's lives would change forever in the coming future. Little did I know that Paul would be a changed man, a changed wolf. Realization struck me that I, for once, did not know what to do in this situation. But soon… I would.

**Okay, finally done with chapter 2. Please please please review this chapter and tell me what you think. I tried to make the chapter long because when I read I always suggest it to be long if the story is getting good. I wanted to make sure you were all happy and filled to the brim with excitement for the next chapter. Thank you again for reading! Comments are welcome to all and I will try to use any idea, from anyone willing to submit one to me, in my story somewhere. So please try it out. Also (I know I'm rambling) I have a pole on my profile page if anyone wants to vote for one of my other stories on whether Paul or Jacob should be the imprint to my protagonist Terrie Longhorn. I can't wait! Till next time my lovelies and with loads of love (^_^), bye!**


End file.
